It Started With Twelve
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: My OCs..... Twelve of them. The first team ever seen. VEARY CRAZY MONKEYS! Funny! Long ago SK made the first monkeys. Then came the six baby monkeys. Twelve monkeys watch over the city, but some one in the team will not stand for this......Muhahahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I want you to get to know my OCs. Plus Midnight Red is losing readers. K? K. Story has my stupid OCs. K? Good. This is like Sparx and Gibson's mom and dad. The first team ever made. Yeah all that good stuffs! I do not own the show.

**Charters **

Shadow-black monkey with red eyes, boy.

Jinx-blue monkey with green eyes, boy.

Kiya-golden monkey with silver eyes and a silver X on her forehead, girl.

Zee-orange monkey with yellow eyes, boy.

Nakita-red monkey with teal eyes, girl.

Jak-green and yellow monkey with blue eyes, boy.

Zack-yellow monkey with orange eyes, boy. Brother to Zee.

Kovu-brown monkey with black eyes, boy.

Midnight-gray monkey with greenish eyes, girl.

Fusion-white monkey with black eyes, girl.

Blaze-pink monkey with ruby eyes, girl.

Pandora-white monkey with green eyes, girl.

**Bouncy Ball Madness 1**

**By xXShadow077Xx**

-Jak and Jinx-

Jinx was in his room reading a magazine called 'How to Score a Girl'. Then his room mate came in. Jak. Jak walked by the top bunk were Jinx was looking at his magazine. "What you doing Jinx?" Jak asked in his raspy voice. "Looking at a magazine." Jinx said with out taking his eyes off of the magazine. "Why do you get those things?" Jak said as he sat down on the lower bunk. "Three reasons my friend. One because they have good tips." Jak rolled his eyes. "Two good pictures. Three they come with a pull out poster." Jinx finished. Jak sighed, but dint say nothing. Jinx went back to reading, or looking. Jak pulled out a bouncy ball and hit it against the wall.

-Zack and Zee-

Next to Jak and Jinx was Zee and Zack. "They are just asking for it now!" Screeched Zack. "Down Zack. We don't want a bloody nose or broken bones." Zee warned his twin. Zack took a beep breath then closed his eyes. "It's not working..." Zack protested. "Give it time el stupid." Zee defended. "It's not working!" He shot back with a snarl. "Go see Shadow or something because you're wasting my time." Zee said as he sat down his book. "I'll go for a walk or something." Zack grumbled. "K." Zack slammed the door behind him.

-Fusion and Blaze-

Zack walked out in front of Blaze and Fusion. "What his problem today?" Blaze asked. "Who knows? He always gets angry at something." Fusion said. "Or some one." Blaze sighed. "You like him...don't you?" Fusion asked her friend. "Who, me?" Blaze asked with surprise. "Yea, who else was I talking to?" Fusion mimicked. "I guess in a way." Blaze sighed. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..."

"A kick in the butt that's what!" Blazed yelped. Blaze chased Fusion around the super robot for a minuet or two. Then stopped.

-Kiay and Nakita-

The two girls where in their room talking. "That ball is aggravating me." Kiay complained. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Nakita asked. "Apparently not." Kiay sighed. "I can't read like this." Nakita whinnied. "Why not go tell the knuckle head to stop then?" Kiay said as she marked her book. "Well that knuckle head doesn't listen to me." Nakita crossed her arms. "Tell him to stop or we'll hang him by his toes and put peanut butter on his face so the dogs can lick it off." Kiay joked. "Nice." Nakita laughed. "Now, now, Nakita. Let's not get crazy. You remember the last time?"

"Oh...yea." Nakita got up off of her bed. "Where ya going?" Kiay asked. "Burn the ball." Kiay would laugh, but dint understand by 'burn the ball'. "What are you talking about?" Kiay asked confused at what she was saying. Nakita was a confused kind. She liked to be weird and different. And when Fusion tolled her that every one was different, but she said that she wanted to be weird and confusing. She always wanted some kind of attention. And it was the 'what the fug are you doing' kind of look. "No, what are you doing?" Kiay demanded. "What do you not understand by burn the ball?" Nakita grumbled. "You're confusing, remember?" Kiay said as she got up. "Oh...yea. I'm so confusing that I forgot!" Nakita laughed. "Well got to go burn the ball!" Nakita ran out of the door. "No, wait!" Kiay raced after her.

-Midnight and Kovu-

"Where is every one?" Asked Kovu as he turned the channels on the TV. "Gosh, there is nothing on! I am so bored. " Complained the brown monkey. "Then go do something that isn't boring." Midnight said aggravated. "Like..." Kovu started. "Go see what Jinx is doing. He always has something fun to do." Midnight suggested. "Your right. I'll just go see what he has." Kovu left the room to Jinx's. "Finally!" Midnight said then took the remote. After awhile Zack sat next to her. "Hey." Midnight said. "7-up?" He answered. "What?" Midnight looked at the brain damaged monkey. "I like 7-up." Zack smirked. "O...k?" After awhile Zack left to his room. Midnight fond a monster marathon to watch.

-Shadow and Pandora-

Shadow and Pandora was walking down the hall when they ran into Zack. "Hey Shad, Pan, seen Jinx?" Zack asked. "No, why?" Shadow asked back. Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Bored out of my right mine." Zack joked. "When were you not?" Pandora asked. "Who?" Zack asked. "What?" Shadow asked. "Zack you make no sense." Pandora chuckled. Zack smiled. "I want to buy some cheese!" Zack smiled then ran off. "I don't want to know what just happen there." Shadow said. Pandora nodded. Soon they ran into Nakita and Kiay. "Oh no." Shadow said as he chased the two girls. Pandora followed behind him. Nakita kicked down the door to Jak and Jinx's room. "Oh! Hello cupcake!" Jinx flirted. "Can it Jinx!" Nakita demanded. "Did I do something?" Jak asked stunned at the crowd in his room. "That's the problem!" Nakita pointed at the ball in his hand. "What the wall?" Jinx asked. "No! The ball!" Nakita yelped. "Why dint you say so?" Jak asked. "Gemmy the ball!" Nakita demanded angrily. "My ball." Jak hugged it close to him. "Now." She grabbed the ball and ran out of the room. "No! My ball!" Jak yelped. Nakita ran to an open window and held the ball out of the window. "Don't!" Cried Jak. Nakita dropped the ball out the window. "No!" Jak jumped for the window. "Some one close the window!" Yelped Nakita. "I'll get it!" Shadow jolted to the window. With one swift move he closed the window. "Wow." Said Jinx. Every one was shocked. "Well, well, well Shadow, I dint know you had that move." Pandora walked around him, studding him. "Why dint you tell us?" Pandora said before she left the room. "Well...I..." Shadow left the room with out a 'Good night team' or a 'Sleep well'. Jak finally fell to the floor. "Ow..." Jak got up and ran to his room with Jinx behind him...walking. Every one went to bed except Midnight who was still watching the monster marathon.

"Why did she do that?" Jak cried. Jinx put down his magazine. "Stop. Crying." Jinx turned off the light. "Why? Why?" Jak sobbed. "If you don't stop crying I'll kick your butt." Jinx warned. "That was my favorite ball..." Jak whinnied. "Sigh" Jinx sighed. "Your about to lose your favored balls in a scent!" Jinx threatened. "I need a new ball!" Yelped Jak. "Gosh darn it, Jak! Do ya want to wake every one!?" Jinx whispered. "No..." Jak said sadly. "I'll get you a new ball tomorrow." Jinx whispered. "But..." Jak started. "Don't even!" Jinx warned. Jak sobbed all night. Poor Jinx stayed up all night.

As for Midnight she watched the whole marathon. She dragged her heavy body to her room. When she entered Shadow was all ready asleep. Lucky for her she had bottom bunk. Or...she would just_** happen**_ to fall asleep on the floor. She collapsed on her bed with a 'thud' sound. "I love TV..." She mumbled before she fell into a slumber.

-9:04 AM-

The first to wake up was...Blaze, Shadow, Fusion, Kovu, Zack, Zee, Nakita, and Kiay. Jak, Jinx, and Midnight were still asleep. "Where is the other three today?" Shadow asked.

"Sleeping in I guess." Zack was the first to answer. Shadow sighed then took a sip from his coffee.

"Where my bacon?!" Fusion yelped.

"Oh God. Fusion doesn't have her bacon." Zee said under his breath.

"Run!" Nakita ducked under the table.

"Must...have...BACON!!!" Fusion screamed.

"Here we go again..." Kiay sighed.

"BBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCCCOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!" Fusion screamed.

"Whoa! I thought I saw fire come out of her mouth!" Zack yelped before he duked under the table.

"Now Fusion..." Kovu started. "All crap! There is fire coming out of her mouth!" Kovu screamed like a little three year old girl. Fusion came over to Shadow who was reading a book.

"Bacon!"

Shadow handed her a plate full of hot, juicy bacon. "Bacon?" Fusion asked in a silent way. Shadow nodded his head.

"Bacon!" Fusion jumped for joy then started to chug it down.

"Can I have some?" Whispered Zack.

"Mine!" Fusion growled.

"Ok..." Zack said with a tear in his eye.

"There, there Zack. We'll make more bacon." Nakita said with a pat on the back.

"Let him cry. I need something to watch and laugh at." Kiay said sharp and jagged. Nakita glared at Kiay. Kiay returned it with force.

In Jak and Jinx's room...there was chaos.

"Jak! Please stop crying!" Jinx begged.

"Ok." Jak stopped crying and pulled out a box. "Well it's about time..." Sighed Jinx. Jak opened the box. There in the box laid Jinx's nightmare. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Puff, puff)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Puff, puff)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Puff, puff.)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Jak yelled. There in the box were 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bouncy balls.

"Luck I collect them!" Jak said with a smile.

"Then...why...were...you...crying..._**all**_ _**last night**_?!" Jak asked between his teeth.

"I had that ball when I was two..." Jak said in a low voice.

"Really?" Jinx started to lighten up.

"No! Got ya!" Jak laughed.

"Why you little..." Jinx raced after Jak who ran out of the room.

"Ha, ha! You fell for it!" Laughed Jak.

"You just wait!" Jinx said in a very angry tone.

XXX

Please review! The next chapter _**could**_ be in front of your face in a few days, that is if you review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Even 2**

Jak ran into Shadow and Pandora's room. Panting, the monkey turned his tail around to be greeted by a sleeping Pandora.

"Oh no." Jak said to his self as his tail hit the ground with a light 'thud' sound.

"Jak! Get out here..._**now**_!" Growled Jinx. Jinx slammed his fists against the door. Pandora twitched a little with a slight grown. Jak looked at the sleepy monkey then the door. "I'm dead one way or the other." Jak said to his self. "JAK!!" Yelled a _**very **_angry Jinx. Pandora woke with a jolt.

"Jak...?" Pandora got up and studied him. "What ya doing in here?"

"Uhhhh, I was...looking for Shadow." Jak yelped.

"JAK!!"

"Jinx is mad, and at you." Pandora said. "Get out!" Pandora got up and opened the door and kicked Jak out.

"Hello Jak." Said a very angry monkey named Jinx.

"Could we talk this out? I mean...well...I...crud."

"Good bye Jak."

**Booty germs**

Zack was watching TV. 'Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you get, but your life is like a box of active grenades!!' Explosions go off.

"That's very interesting." Zack said to his self.

"Hay Zack, want some..." Zee got cut off by his bother.

"Food? Yeah!" Zack scattered out of the room to the kitchen.

"Sucker!" Zee said and smiled to his self as he jumped on the couch.

"Get off the remote, Zee." Demanded Midnight. Zee got up and there was the remote. Before Zee could grab it Midnight snatched it with a snicker.

"Give that back ya butt!" Zee challenged. Midnight smiled like a cat with a flickering tail. "Ok, you win. But it has my butt germs on it." Zee smiled. "Oh God." Midnight dropped the remote on the floor. The two monkeys looked at the remote. Midnight kicked the remote farther away. "So you gonna pick it up or what?" Asked Zee still looking at it. "No, it's defected with booty germs." Midnight mumbled. "I'll show you it's not defected." Zee picked it up and then he screamed.

"Ah! My arm is in pain! I'm being attack by germs!" Zee yelped. Midnight laughed at the monkey.

"This is a gut buster!" Laughed Midnight. Zee ran around the room screaming like a little girl.

"Stop! Stop! The pain hurts too much!" Midnight laughed even harder.

Then a sleepy Pandora walked in. Zee ran by, but Pandora grabbed his tail. "Stop screaming."

"Or what?" Zee asked.

"Or I'll mount your head and butt on my wall." Pandora said in a low growl.

"Do it Pandora!" Cheered on Midnight.

**OOOOOO **

Shadow, Zack, Blaze, Fusion, Kiya, and Nakita was in the kitchen. "Nakita can you pass the milk?" Asked Shadow.

"No problem Shad." Nakita pasted the milk and took a big spoon full of cereal. "There's a message in my soup. It says OOOOOOOOO." Said Zack.

"Zack that's Fruit loops." Blaze said as she looked over her book.

"Cool"

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"I never knew till now." Said Zack with a smile on his face.

"Hey, ya showed Zack something new!" Nakita laughed at her joke.

"Nice one Nakita." Fusion laughed along with her. Shadow glared at them. "I think we should go check the city now." Shadow said with a glare at the young monkeys.

"Right behind ya!" Fusion blurted out. Who would want to get in trouble with Shadow? Blaze and Nakita followed. Kiya and Zack were fighting, so they didn't hear what Shadow said. Shadow cleared his throat. The two monkeys stared at Shadow.

"I see you two are ready to fight today."

"Well Shadow, we haven't fought any bad guys for a long period."

"Yes, thank you Fusion for the reminder." Shadow thanked.

"Well if you're about done now then I'll be on my way to the city to fight the ugly idiots." Zack said as he jumped on the table. "Zack! Get down!" Demanded Blaze. "If you say so, Doll face."

"What ya call me?!" Blurted Blaze with anger.

"Oh fug." Zack mumbled to his self. Zack jumped off the table and swooshed the refrigerator open and pulled out a rum bottle. Zack swigged it like he just came out of a desert.

"What?" Asked Zack as he put the rum back.

"Wow...I dint know he had the guts to drink." Kiya said in a whisper. "Apparently, he dose." Fusion corrected.

"Zack, put down the rum and meet us in the main room." Demanded Shadow. Every one followed Shadow out of the kitchen and into the main room. The six leaders sat in their chairs. Shadow, Fusion, Blaze, Kovu, Pandora, and Midnight sat down. The others sat on top of the chairs or stand. "Well...every thing seems fine." Fusion looked at the screen.

"All stations are clear." Jinx said.

"Strange. There is always a robbery or a shootout." Shadow said as he looked at the screen closer. Then a brake in appeared on the screen.

"Team!" Shouted Shadow.

**Shake That Thing **

The teamentered the building that been robbed. Jak went behind the counter.

"Jak, have you found anything?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I did!"

"What?" The rest of the team asked. Music started to play.

"A boom box!" Jinx yelped. Jak, Jinx, Zee, and Zack started dancing.

"Can I kill them?" Pandora asked.

"Sadly we need them." Shadow said.

"If she kills one, Zack is mine." Midnight glared at the monkeys.

"I need help." Shadow mumbled.

"Can I kick one?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, but..." Shadow started.

"I GET JINX!!" Pandora yelled.

"What?" Jinx asked Pandora charged for him. "AHHHHHH!!" Jinx screamed like a girl.

"I GET ZEE!" Midnight yelped.

"How could you do this to us, Shadow!?" Zee yelped.

"I despise you all." Shadow mumbled.

XxxxxxxX

Please R/R


End file.
